1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods applicable to selectable area laser assisted processing of substrates, such as Thin Film Transistor (TFT) layers on glass substrates, and more particularly to systems and methods suitable for use in the production of thin film transistor arrays and other electronic components found in electronic devices, such as flat panel displays.
2. Description of Related Arts
The formation of semiconductor electronic components typically entails numerous processing steps, one of which is doping whereby an impurity is introduced into the crystalline structure of a semiconductor substrate such as silicon. Lasers have been found to be an effective tool in doping processes. They also appear to be useful in other processes requiring the inducement of a reaction between two materials. Conventional methodologies using lasers in doping processes require photo-masks, which tend to be expensive and unwieldy.